johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Crazy States~How the States got their names (Part 2)
Hello again everybody and this is another edition of Johnny's Crazy States. This is part 2 of the 2 part series of how the States got their names as we finish up the rest of our beloved States. Florida The origin of the name Florida is quite complicated, even though it was slang for "Flowery" in Old British terms, the Spanish called the term "Pascua". As it was during Easter when the Spanish discovered this would-be state. Texas The origins of the name Texas came from the Native American language known as "Caddo" which hailed from what is now Oklahoma who called the region "Taysha", when the Spanish took this land, they used their own version of the Caddo name known as "Tejas" . Iowa The origins of the name Iowa came from the Dakota Native American tribe that once called their land "ayúxba/ayuxwe". ''The French called it "Aiouez" which to some means "''Speely Ones" Wisconsin The origins of the name Wiscosin may come from the Miami Native American Tribe name of either "Meshkonsing" ''or ''"Wishkongsing", ''meaning "It Lies Red", though there's nothing red about Wisconsin. When the French settled here, they named the region ''"Mescousing" but later corrupted the name to "Ouisconsin". California Probably the most complicated of all origins is the name of California. Though it originated from a fictional island known as "California" '' in a Spanish book by ''Garci Rodríguez de Montalvo titled "Las sergas de Esplandián". But finding the true origins of the name is what is complicated, it was once one territory when it was owned by the Spanish, the Spanish wanted to use the name "Calidad" which derives from the Old Spanish name "Calit Fornay" which derived from the Latin word "Calida Fornax" which roughly translated as "Hot Furnace". Minnesota The origins of the name Minnesota came from the Dakota Native American tribe word of "Mnisota" meaning "Cloudy Water". The State was named after the Minnesota River which runs through the state. Oregon The origins of the name Oregon is desputed among historians. Some belive that the name derived from the Ouregon Native American Tribe which was used by British Major Robert Rogers in a petition to his native Britain to try to find financial support for his expedition of the Pacific Northwest. Others believe that the name came from a mis-print in a map made by the French referring to Wisconsin "Ouiconsin" which was misspelled as "Ouaricon", a theory which was devloped by historian George R Stewart in 1944 when he was interviewed in a magazine known as American Speech Article, ''this was published in a book called ''Oregon Geographic Names which refers to Stewart's theory as Plausible for the origin of the name Oregon. Kansas The origins of the name Kansas are not really the same as with Arkansas. Though the origin came from the Kansa Native American Tribe which may be connected to the word "Wind". Though, the state itself was named after the Kansas River. Nevada The state was named after the Sierra Nevada Mountains (though the entire mountain range is in California) but the name of the mountains themselves derive from the Spanish word "Sierra Nevado" meaning "Snow Covered". Nebraska The origins of the name Nebraska came from the Chiwere Native American Tribe name of "Nibraske" which was the name of a river that ran through the state (called the "Nebraska River"). But the French re-named it the "Platte River". Colorado The origins of the name Colorado is quite simple. It was derived from the Spanish words "Color" and "Red". ''Though Colorado should named of Red and Green since it stratles the Great Plains and the Rocky Mountains, but the "Rado" could referr to the Rocky Mountains. Though, Colorado went through a series of names when it met Statehood, one of the other names is "Jefferson" after one of our Founding Fathers and the 3rd US President: ''Thomas Jefferson. North Dakota/South Dakota The origins of both of the Dakotas are very simple, they were named after the Dakota Native American Tribe. But the name itself was coined by the Dakotas' friends: The Sioux ''Native American Tribe which is the Sioux's own language meanign "Ally" or "Friend". Montana The origins of Montana is also quite simple, it derived from the Spanish word for ''"Mountain". Of course, that is what Montana's history is all about with their gold mines and the state wanting to push the border with Idaho further west. Washington The origins for the name Washington is named after one of our Founding Fathers and US' 1st President: George Washington. That's it. Wyoming The origins of the name Wyoming come from the old Munsee-Delaware word known as "xwé:wamənk" meaning "at the big River Flat". The modern name of Wyoming was used in a valley in Pennsylvania and then it was used from the valley westward. Utah The origins of the name Utah came from the Apache Native American tribe calling a fellow Native American Tribe the Yudah ''meaning "High", and then ''Yuta. When the area was occupied by the Spanish, they called the tribe Ute ''and was later used by the Americans when they created the Territory after the Mexican-American War. Oklahoma The origins of the name Oklahoma came from 2 words from the ''Chocktaw Native American Tribe: Okla ''(Meaning either ''"Nation" or "Tribe") and Homa (meaning "Red"), so the name may mean "Red Nation" but this time not referring to the red Earth but the Redd-ish pigment of the skin of the Native Americans. New Mexico The origins of the name of New Mexico is obviously named after the Mexicans won their war over the Spanish and this became new territory for Mexico. But the origins go deeper than that. The name Mexico actually came from the Nahuatl language of the Aztecs: Mexhica ''whe the Azteca founded their capital of ''Tenochtitlan. ''Though it may have deeper routes, it is still unknown but it may come from ''"Metztli": ''The Aztec God of the Moon. Arizona There are several origins to the name Arizona. Some trace it back to the time of a mysterious European people known as the "''Basque" and their word "Aritz ona" meaning "The Good Oak". ''Another origin is that it came from the Spanish version of an old ''O'odham word "ali ṣona-g" known as "Arizonac", meaning'' "Having a Little Spiring". Another is from a Spanish Word ''"Zonas Aridas" or "Arid Zone" ''due to the state being predominantly desert. Alaska The origins of the name Alaska from the Russian version ''"Аляска" of the old Aleut word of "alaxsxaq", meaning "Mainland" as the Russians first landed on this territory of the old Aleutians. Hawaii The origins of the Name Hawaii came from the old Polynesian word of "Hawaiki" which was the homeland for the Southern Pacific Tribe, it was re-named Hawai'i after some time. That si all I have for today, but don't forget to check out my other pages on my JohnnyOTGS World answ ell as JohnnyOTGS Movies and JohnnyOTGS Games, until next time this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts